The story of my Life
by claire-wizard
Summary: From IoH series, here is the story of our young farmer Chelsea. Lets hear her story from the beginning till she found her happiness with someone she loves. MarkXChelseaXVaughn.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N:

Hello everyone! I'm claire_wizard! I'm back with a new fanfiction about harvest moon. This is my 2nd try, after the first one "A small romance scene of Chelsea and Vaughn".

This time, still using same series, I'm trying to make a life story of Chelsea, from the beginning when she just about to get into the ship. I hope you guys like it, a feedback would be appreciated.

Anyway, enjoy the story.

* * *

---

"We're raising anchor!!! All pioneers abroad!" said the sailor with a loud voice.

"Wait, please wait for me" I said and ran to the ship as fast as I could.

"Good timing. We're just about to leave without you. Now I just need you to sign in our passenger log."

He gave me a thick book, with lots of marking. Every passenger need to write their details in there in case anything happened, and then I wrote my details in that thick book.

_Hello, my name is Chelsea, just graduated from school and leaving for a journey to one of Tropical Island in the southern._

_This morning I've a feeling that my life would change, in a way, and I take it as a challenge.  
_

After I have written my details in the book, I closed it, it makes a loud BOOM sound.

The sailor took the book and checked, "Okay, you're all set. Let me show you your cabin."

He lead the way, and starts chit chatting with me.

"So, Chelsea..." he put his hand on my shoulder, acting friendly as if we've known each other for years.

"Its gonna be some adventure for you huh? Leaving the city behind, not many girls would do that" he laughed.

"I...er...I..." before I could say anything my sentence was cut by a loud deafening buzzing sound from the speaker.

"Test, test, one, two, Hello this is the Captain of the ship, just announcing that we're going to embark soon,

For all of the ship crew, please get back to your stations, and happy sailing!"

"Owh, that's a call for me, I'll be leaving now. Good luck in your new life" he moved his hand from my shoulder and pat me on my hair. And he left.

"Thanks for messing up my hair" I said, "and good luck for you too" I waved to him.

* * *

After some times, I managed to find my cabin, the sailor left without telling my room until the moment he was called by the Captain. The door gave a squeaky sound when I turned the knob. It wasn't a big one, wont be enough for two, but just nice for a person.

There was a bed on the corner, a bookshelf, a desk, a chair, map of the world on the wall, and a big window with a flower pattern curtain. I left my luggage next to the bed and opened the window to let some fresh air came in.

_Ah~ what a breeze. And see, not a cloud in the sky, the sea couldn't be calmer and look how fast we're going._

_We'll be there in no time. This would be a great day!_

The wind was cold, I closed the window decided to take a rest for a while. I sat down on the bed, it wasn't a luxury bed, but it's good enough. Soon I fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

_  
ZZzzzz..._

_H- Huh? What was that? What's all that noise? Where's the light?  
_

The room was dark, and I couldn't see a thing. The ship was rocking badly, I felt like vomiting. I tried to stay calm.

Suddenly someone opened the door, someone with torchlight, from its light, the person's face is now revealed. It was the sailor I met earlier, with the Captain next to him, and other passengers outside waiting in the alley.

They've come to get all the passengers. I took my backpack and joined the flock.

"Are you okay?" asked the sailor, I nodded, I was still too panic, cant even to say a word at that moment.

"What a storm.." said the Captain, enjoying how the ship's rocking wildly, left, right, left, right.

"We're getting tossed around like a feather in typhoon...oo..nn...Hang on tight people! All hands grab on something!"He said cheerfully, his reaction is a complete opposite from the passengers.

The babies cried, getting louder and louder, their mother couldn't do a thing as they are panic as well. Some of the women cried, some others were trying to calm each other and prayed.

We reached the ship's deck, some sailors has prepared the lifeboat ready. Without need any further instructions, people moved and grab a seat on the boats.

When I just about to walk to an empty spot in one of the boat, the lightning stroked the boat.

...

...

...

...

_  


* * *

  
Where am I?_

_All I can see is fishes. Wait, did I just say fishes?  
_

_Ah~ I see, I'm in the water. _

_I need to get up there. I need to swim, but I don't have any energy left.  
_

I was drowned, deeper into the sea, and slowly losing my consciousness

...

...

...

* * *

"H- H... Hey! Are you alright" I heard a voice, it felt like it was far away.

_Who is that?_

* * *

**To be continue ….**

**

* * *

  
**

That's it for the first chapter. Its long, I know, I've never write any fan fiction this long before.

I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes as I'm still learning English (one of the reasons I'm writing fanficiton is to improve)

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue II

**A/N:**

Hello everyone! I'm claire_wizard! I'm back with the 2nd chapter of "The Story of my life"

This time the story would be about the 1st day of Chelsea in Sunny Island. I hope you guys like it, enjoy the story.

P.S: A review/comment after reading the story would be appreciated, so that I know whether you like it or not. You guys can send me ideas about the story as well.

Anyways, let's get back to the story.

* * *

---

"H- H... Hey! Are you alright" I heard a voice, it felt like it was far away.

_Who is that?_

It took me a several minutes to regain the control of my body. I coughed out the water that has been inside my body , slowly I opened my eyes.

"Ah, you've come to! Are you okay?" said the same voice that have called me back to my consciousness.

The one who called me was an old man, maybe in his late 50's or so. He was shorter than me, wearing a blue farmer outfit, and a red scarf tied on his neck. He was a healthy and sound for his age.

"Yea, I'm fine…" then I cough again. I push myself up from the ground with the help of my hand as a support.

"That's good. It looks like the ship sank in the storm" he commented.

"What !? "

"Don't worry, though. It looked like everyone made it to the lifeboats in time.I'm sure they'll get rescued now that the storm has died down. " The old man said it with confidence, as if he can tell the future.

At the moment, I feel quite relieved. Then I took a quick scan on the place where I was drifted.

A turquoise colored water, golden brown sand, big rocks on the corner, and some delicious looking fruit bearing trees that I've seen in the encyclopedia.

"Looks like we've landed ourselves on a nice little island, though! " he exclaimed.

I agreed and nodded.

"That's right, at least we arrived on the island safe and sound "he said as he comb his moustache with his fingers. "By the way were you traveling alone? "

I nodded again. "I'm supposed to have a school break on one of the tropical island "

"That's really unfortunate for you. By the way, my name is taro Taro. What's yours?"

I almost forgot that we haven't introduced ourselves yet.

"My name is Chelsea, 17 "I told him a bit about myself, and he did the same.

"Looks like it's just, you, me, and my family here. Hey, follow me! Let me introduce you to my family." Without waiting for my answer he walked ahead towards the exit of the beach.

* * *

I followed Taro, it seems that he has ventured the island. I told myself that the island isn't that bad, in fact this is so much better than wasting my time in the tropical island doing nothing.

"Hi, Dad. You found another person from the ship! I'm relieved that we're not alone in this island..."

I turned my head, finding the owner of that sweet voice. The owner of that voice is a middle aged woman – I assume its Taro's daughter since she called him Dad –

She has a pretty wavy pink hair. She doesn't resemble Taro at all.

_I wonder if she inherited the pink hair from Taro that would be an interesting one. A pink haired man._

"Yep, this is Chelsea, Chelsea, meet my daughter" His introduction has waked me up from my odd thoughts.

"My name is Felicia, nice to meet you, Chelsea"

"Nice to meet you Felicia"

_So, she is his daughter, so... about the pink hair..._

"Pfff…" I tried to stop myself from laughing, covering my mouth with my hands.

"What's wrong Chelsea?" Felicia wondered.

"Um, sorry, it was nothing"

_Phew, that was close. I really should stop thinking about that pink hair._

"Where's Elliot and Natalie? "Asked Taro as he looked around again.

_Elliot? Natalie?Who are they?  
_

I heard footsteps coming closer to us from a different direction than the beach.

"It looks like this island is completely deserted." Said the girl with pink hair with a bandanna.

" Its not impossible to live here, but it would be rough " cut the boy, another pink haired. "We didn't have enough time to check the rest of the island though" he shook his head, giving an idea that it wasn't his fault to come back that early from venturing the island.

Taro was shaking; I can see his face turned red. Then he shouted at them "What?! You were wondering around this island by yourself?"

Felicia sighed, it seems that this has happened before. It was the same with the girl, she seemed calm as well.

"Oh, calm down. We just took a little look around. What's wrong with that?"

"That's right Dad, It was me who asked them to go around and check the situation." Said Felicia calmly.

"Chelsea..." I startled when I heard my name was mentioned.

"This is my son, Elliot, and daughter, Natalie. Elliot, Natalie, this is Chelsea. "

"You, too, have washed up on this island. I'm glad that you survived." The boy with pinkish red hair came to me and shakes my hand.

I return his shake with an extra bonus, a sweet smile from me. Suddenly, the thought about Taro having pink hair when he was young came back into me.

"So... this means that only the five of us are the only ones on this island" commented the sister.

Natalie also has a pink hair, just like the rest of the family, her hair was short, and she looks pretty with that red headband and green clothing of hers.

Silence.

"Don't be so depressed. We're all still alive and well! Besides, we got on the shop to look for a new world! "Taro has come back with his usual optimist words. He is much better this way rather than a few minutes ago.

"The storm may have sunk the shop, but now we're here in the new world!" he continued.

"You're right. We need to begin our new life in this island" Felicia continued, agreed with her Dad points.

"If we work together, we can make this a great place to live!" Elliot said. It seems that the optimistic view has spread among his family.

"Hm, it could be fate that caused this to happen! Let's work together Chelsea" she said optimistically.

_Note to myself, I'm trapped with a moody family, one change of mood from the family member can affect the rest of them. _I said to myself.

Doesn't want to spoil the situation, I answered them with another optimistic words as well. "If we can make this island prosperous, maybe more people will come to live here!

We can rebuild this abandoned island to a wonderful place to stay"

They nodded.

"So let's work hard to bring prosperity to this Island!" Said Taro, lifting up his walking stick up to the sky

We answered him together with a loud YEA and raise our hands up as well.

"That's the spirit! Now lets take a look at the buildings on the island" Taro suggested.

He led the way, and we found a several run down houses, he entered one of the houses to check the condition, followed by Natalie and Elliot, where as Felicia and I went to the other houses to check them out.

Felicia went outside and called the others back. "This house isn't that bad at all, with a little bit of work this house will turn out to be a lovely house"

Natalie observed the house, and despite of not having any other options she said, " I don't know. It doesn't look too stable to me."

Elliot said nothing at the moment. Moment later, Taro called me.

"Taro called me, please excuse me" I told them and joined where Taro was.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think I found a perfect home for you" he pointed to the house further up from the other houses we're looking at just now. There was a big piece of land around the house, and several small shacks.

I thanked him for finding a house for me, despite its quite far from their house, but that's fine for me.

_Maybe the feeling that I've got earlier today was about this, a whole new adventure building up an inhibited island. Oh well, I'm sure it will be fine._

_

* * *

**To be continued.  
**_

* * *

Okay, that the end of chapter 2!!!! It's really long! I hope you guys enjoy it, and willing to read the next chapter.

I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes as I'm still learning English (one of the reasons I'm writing fanficiton)

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! Sorry for the late update for this story. I was concentrating on writing the other story that I wrote along with this one (Daddy Long Legs). I got too much idea for DLL so I kinda neglect this one. Sorry for that.

Thank you for all the review that you've given for the previous chapters, and I've taken into consideration of changing the story ( not following the actual game script anymore) and change/add new things in the story.

I hope you all like it, enjoy the story!

Ps. Sorry for mistakes that I've made, and any review on the story would be appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 3- "Beginning"

It has been a week since we came across to this island, and now there are several more people living in this island. Though there were not many people, but its getting merrier, and the idea of living in this island became a good opportunity for those who wants to start a new life.

The day after us came to the island, Chen the merchant and his son, Charlie came. They opened a general store which allows me to buy seeds and other common things. Then there were also Gannon, the carpenter, he's huge and muscular! Like they said, don't judge a book by its cover, despite his scary looking face, he's kind and friendly. He told me some tips on how to use branches that I found in my farm.

Just like Taro's family and I, they've got themselves a good house to live on, all thanks to everyone's hard work especially Gannon. During the first week, I've gotten used to the island and cleared up the empty land that is soon to be my farm.

Did I tell you that I became a farmer? Yep, that's true, because of some reason, actually, because of Taro. He found a piece of land just up ahead from the island center where they all lived, and he said that land is fertile and can be used for cultivation. Since he is old, and he thinks that I'm capable, he made me to become a farmer. Amazing huh?

Another thing, somehow the house has some farming tools kept in a box! Sounds ridiculous but this might be my fate to be drifted here and become a farmer. I've got no other choice but to live on. After all the hard work under the sun, I've cleared up the land, though there were still some big rocks and stumps still lying on the ground. But other than that, everything's cleared, weed free, stone fences and all the branches are cut and kept as lumber.

* * *

Taro came earlier, and he was somehow proud of me for doing a great job on clearing the land. Then he gave me a short lesson on how to plant the seeds, he gave me four bags of seeds of turnip to try on.

"First, till the soil, then plant the seed and water them." Said Taro with his stick pointing on the ground to make sure I'm paying attention to him.

I just nodded and did like what he told me.

"Now you know your job, I'll be back in four days to check on the turnips, it should have grown by then." Before he left, he gave me a fishing rod and taught me how to fish. He said I could fish while not doing my any farm chores.

I've got some trouble at fishing at first, but I learn fast, and soon fishing became an easy thing to do and it becomes a source of my income. Most of the fishes that I caught ware commonly found in any market, moreover it was early spring where all the fishes are still babies- small in size, so I couldn't make much money out of it, but it was good enough for now.

For four days, I took care of the planted seeds, I watered them, not too little not too much. I thought the weather might affect the amount of water needed by the plants, so I took liberty to do it my way. After that I do my usual island trip to visit everyone, say hellp and have a chat with them, and then fishing for the rest of the day.

* * *

  
Four days after I planted the seeds, Taro came and checked on the turnips.

He squatted and take a look at the growing turnip, he gave out some "hm…"s and "ahh…"s, but he didn't say anything till the next five minutes. His coming sentences of his observation will determine everything, like an absolute will of the judge.

"I thought you might fail the first try of planting…" I was shocked to hear that. _He thought I would fail, is that mean I'm better or worse? _

"… but no, no, you've done well! Good job! You've exceed my expectation, and you've talent there." He continued, now with a big smile on his face.

I'm relieved. "That's because I've a good mentor" I told him, trying to make him feel high.

He just laugh, I think he got what I'm trying to say. "Now, about these turnips, you can either harvest them now, or, let them ripen a bit more, which is better, and sell it the next day. I'll bring them to the town and sell it for you."

While I was thinking for the fate of those turnips, he just left, and told me whatever my decision, I just need to place them at shipping bin. I've decided to leave them on the ground for another day and placed them in the shipping bin just like what he said.

The next day after I've put all the turnips on the shipping bin, someone knocked on my door, repeatedly and continuously. I opened the door and wondered who it was.

"Great news! The turnips has a better quality than others in the market, so they offer a higher price." Said Taro excitedly, and he gave me an envelope. I opened them and there was the money from the sale.

"Awesome!" I said with a big smile on my face. To tell the truth I am really satisfied with my job. Being a farmer turned out to be more interesting than I thought.

"Don't be happy yet, dear" cut Taro. "Now, you can plant more crops on the land, and I expect nothing less but a good, high quality crops from you now."

Then I realized that being a farmer isn't that easy anymore. The things will get harder from now on. And since I've showed him an excellent result, he wants something better, and even higher expectation one me. I couldn't do anything but replied him with, "I'll try my best"

After that, I go for my usual island trip visiting everyone, chatting with them. Apparently, the news has spread, everyone knew about the turnips.

* * *

*In the Island center, the junction between Taro's house and the shops*

"Hey Chelsea, I heard you did well on your farm" said Elliot after we had our greetings.

I didn't know what to say or how to react, "I just got lucky I guess.."

Natalie slap my back and said, "Don't say that. I know you're good!" then she laughed.

"Hey sis, did you see the turnips that Grandad brought yesterday? It was big and looks delicious too!" suddenly Elliot became so excited over the turnips.

"I did, I bet it would turn out to be a delicious ingredient for stew" she replied.

I was speechless, the two siblings that usually quarrels about everything but they can have a perfectly fine conversation over crops, which I find it odd.

"OUCH!!" I felt someone slap my back again, it was more painful than before. The siblings did it at the same time.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you." Elliot apologized. "Anyway, I love crops! Especially vegies"

"You love crops?" I asked back. _What did he mean by 'he loves crops, especially vegies?' So?_

Natalie knocked Elliot's head. I think it was quite hard and painful, through my experience of having her slapping my back.

"STUPID!" she yelled at him. "That's not the way to ask! You could have said that you would love to get some sample of her farm products, not saying that you love crops!"

"I'm just saying that I love them so that she knows the things that I would be happy to accept from her" he explained his words.

Then the two started to quarrel again, I tried to stop them, but I simply get ignored. I couldn't stand it anymore and I scream at them

"STOP!!! Enough the two of you!"

Both of them froze, and looked at me.

"Amazing! You can stop the two from fighting." commented Felicia that just came out from the house.

"You're pretty scary …" Charlie commented.

_Huh? Where did they come from? _I looked at them and realized everyone gathered in that spot. I meant everyone, including Gannon, Taro, and Chen as well. I was ashamed and quickly hid my face with my hand, peeked their reaction through the holes between my fingers.

Chen smiled where Gannon and Taro laughed. Natalie and Elliot were still froze, speechless still in the same position with the last time before I covered my face. Then the two of them started laughing as well.

"Its good to see the other side of you, Chel!" another slap on my back was just delivered by Natalie.

"You surprised me…" Chen said.

"I…was just…"

"Don't worry dear, it's good to voice out your thoughts like what you did, and you're amazing. Even as the mother I can't stop them from quarreling, but you can" cheered Felicia.

Though what she meant was good, but I didn't take that as a compliment. It was really un-lady like of me, to shout at people that I just knew within a week.

"I heard you did well on your first harvest" Chen changed the topic, he knew I was feeling uncomfortable with what happened.

"That's right! The market offered much higher price for the turnips. She has talent" answered Taro.

"The turnip looks delicious!" added Elliot, followed by another knock on his head from Natalie and an "Ouch!" from him.

"I would love to try 'em" said Gannon.

"Curry!" Charlie cut.

"or vegetable juice" Elliot continued

Natalie disagreed, "No! Vegetable dumpling.."

Then they were all continue to talk about dishes that were using commonly planted crops. Somehow I felt funny, just because a small matter, about how I did well on my first harvest, it turned out to be an everyone's conversation and we all able to talk like this.

"Vegetable soup?" I suggested.

Everyone stopped and looked at me. I froze again.

"I have an idea! Let me plant some crops, different vegetables, and every harvest that I will have, I'll keep some and cook it into something that we all can enjoy together? Of course it would be great if everyone can help provide an ingredient and cook it together into many different dishes."

"AGREE!" said all of them harmoniously.

"That's a great idea! You're the best!" Natalie said and gave me a big hug.

Then the rest of the day were spent to talk about our plan of having an island gathering of having meal together every harvest that I'll have in the future. Chen said he'll get more varieties of seeds so that I can plant more than one type of crop. I bought some more turnip seeds and plant them as soon as I went back to my farm.

* * *

I opened the a new book that I bought during the beginning of my holiday, I decided to make it into my diary to record about the story of my new exciting and challenging adventure that I have in this island because of the ship wreck incident.

The wheel of fate has rotated, and the card of life has been flipped. The flipped card shows the meaning of a 'Beginning'. The fate brought me to this island, to meet new people and start a new life, a new beginning, a fresh page. Just like this diary of mine which will soon to be fill with many more stories of my life.

* * *


End file.
